


Crossing the Line

by Salvatore (NevaehHM)



Series: Gods of Sin [1]
Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: Dionysus makes a brief cameo, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek gods, M/F, Multi, Oneshot, Smut, Vanilla, and yes it did do that, does this count as incest seeing as they are technically related?, m/f/m, mostly just smut, some semblance of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Salvatore
Summary: Hermes is sent out to deliver a message and stumbles upon a sight that tempts him to cross yet another boundary.





	Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first story on here, even though I've been writing for countless years now. This was originally a chapter book, with each chapter being about a different god, but I've decided to break it into, and post it as several oneshots, all involving some of my favorite Gods from different mythologies. Enjoy.

"Yo! Persep- woooaahh!" I threw my hands up in the air and took a step back.

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head at the sight before me.

"Maybe my message can wait. What is this we have here? What would Hades say?" I inquired getting over my shock.

"What the fuck Hermes! Deliver your message and get out!" She screeched and the lovely brunette behind her ran her fingers along Persephone's flushed skin.

"I forgot, I'll chill here until I remember. You two please continue though, don't let me influence your actions at all." I replied as I took a seat on the plush sofa.

"Hermes, I swear to God y-"

"Which one honey?" I cut her off and she stalked over to me.

She opened her mouth and her face was red as if she were getting ready to snap at me. That was, until I pulled her onto my lap so she straddled my waist.

"Hermes, what are you doing?!?" She screeched and tried to pull away from me but I kept my arms wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Enjoying the view love; and what a beautiful view it is." I nearly groaned.

My hands trailed lower to cup her ass and she trembled slightly before pushing my hands away.

"Keep your hands off me." She said, though she didn't seem so certain and the fire that had once been in her eyes was no longer there.

"Your body wouldn't respond to me the way that it is of you really meant those words." I smirked as I held my hands up allowing her the chance to get up.

She remained there as the anger flared in her eyes again.

"Are you talking about in the murderous way? If so then yes. My hands are itching to wrap around that arrogant neck of yours." She said it through clenched teeth and it only caused me to laugh.

"That's fine, though I would prefer it if you wrapped it around something else." I shifted my hips and her eyes closed momentarily as my hardened cock pushed against her core.

"I'll pass, I wouldn't want to neglect that fine young thing back there, seeing as you rudely interrupted us." This caused me to smirk.

"Hades must not fuck you right."

"What?!" She blanched sounding all outraged.

I cocked my head to the side and beamed. "Not only do you feel the need to take pleasure from females. I haven't had my hands on you, so if you really didn't want me, you could have already moved."

Her face went blank as her mouth hung open. She snapped out of it once I bit her lip, pulling back quickly at the look on her face.

"If you really want, we can let her join us. I have no objections to that. You just look like you need a good round or two, you're more cranky than usual." I trailed my hands along her sides causing her to shiver.

She closed her eyes as she took her lip between her teeth, trying to control herself as it seemed.

"I can't. This is where we draw the line Hermes." She wouldn't open her eyes as she spoke and I smirked.

I ran my tongue along her neck and stopped to suck when she gasped.

"Open your eyes and tell me again that you really don't want to do this with me."

We locked eyes and she repeated herself even more uncertain than the first time but I nodded anyway.

"I am known for crossing boundaries but I'll play your game." I moved her legs so she sat across my lap instead of straddling my waist.

"I get your little play thing over there to cum in less than a minute and you do what I say until I remember what my message was." I moved my hands upward to rest on her waist.

"I fail, and I'll leave you two to your business and come back another time." I proposed and she scoffed.

"As much as I would love to commence this game you presume I'm playing, we both know that if you barely touch her she'd cum..." Persephone stated looking back at the girl in question.

She was already panting as she watched the two of us, hand between her legs.

"So, she wouldn't be a good wager bird." Persephone finished turning back to me.

"I suppose you're right. That's not going to stop me from having my fun." I slid her off my lap as I stood.

"Caduceus!" I called out and within moments the staff was manifesting in front of me.

"Yes." Both snakes answered as one.

"No... The other form." I rolled my eyes and waited as they disappeared and then reappeared in human form.

It was the twins that I used to get out of tight jambs, and just the appearance of them alone had Persephone's little play thing coming undone.

"Yes?" They asked once more, voices more human-like but still held its deep seductive charms.

"Please take care of Persephone for me. It seems that Hades has been neglecting her and sadly she doesn't want me to do it for her." Once I had spoken they gave a bow.

"As you wish." I turned to the woman that had been watching the whole encounter and ignored Persephone as she tried to protest.

"Enjoy." I called over my shoulder before pulling the brunette closer to me.

"Do you have any objections?" I asked flicking some hair out of my face.

She bit her lip and that was all I needed before I was on her. I bit and sucked at her neck as my hands gripped her ass, lifting her until she sat in my lap. I hadn't even touched her breast or pussy but she was already moaning loudly. I ran my tongue down the crevice between her breast, curved around the underside of her left one, then took her nipple into my mouth. While I teased her with my tongue, my hand slid between her legs and teased her by lightly running a finger across her clit. She cried out and I smiled.

"I can see why Pers chose you. You're extremely sensitive..." I slowly pushed in a finger and she sighed.

"...and you make the most wonderful sounds." I finished my sentence by curling my finger and she jerked forward and gripped my shoulders as she orgasmed.

"Enough!" I heard Persephone yell and turned to see her force Caduceus back into staff form and they vanished.

I removed myself from the girl and cocked my head to the side.

"What is it now?" I asked faking curiosity although I had a feeling I knew what she was about to say next.

"You." She pointed at me and I nodded with a cheeky grin on my face.

"Go deliver a message to Dionysus for me. Tell him that I will need to see him tomorrow, then come back because I have another message for you." My cocky smile dropped causing her to give me a smug look.

"Go on now. This is urgent matters." She was barely containing her laughter as I grumbled.

"Sometimes I hate my job."

*******

By the time I got to Dionysus' place, it was dark and his party was well under way. Naked men and women were in the pool, colored lights lighting the water and besides that, a few other LED lights were the only source of illumination.

The music was loud and people were littered all over the yard enjoying the wine and other substances. I had no doubt that they were pills that he frequently liked to collect and manufacture.

"Hermes." I heard him call and turned to follow the voice onto the patio where he and a few girls were laying around on a lounge chair that was near the size of a bed.

"What took you so long?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Certain distractions caused me to forget my message and I'm technically still contractually obligated to deliver it. Also, Persephone wants to meet with you tomorrow." I replied snatching a glass from a topless server and downing it in two swallows.

"That's a nice touch." I nodded referring to the modified ecstasy he had used in the drinks.

"Thought we could mix it up a bit." The girls lounging with him were getting touchier as time passed and I shook my head at the grin on his face.

"Duty calls." I saluted.

"Hurry up and get back here Rachal and Bridget have been eyeing you for a while." He jutted his chin at the two and they waved.

"Whatever." I waved over my head before walking to get out of sight of the mortals before disappearing from this plane so I could travel freely.

.

.

.

"Your message has been delivered. Now what do you want t-" I stopped once I got inside at seeing a vase of beautiful red roses that weren't there when I got here the first time.

"You seriously turned your little toy into a vase of roses because I played with her!" I called out because I had no idea where she was in this labyrinth-like castle they called a home.

"Here." I heard somewhere above and I followed the stairs up to a hall of doors, the door on the right being left open.

I snorted as I made my way over, sticking my head inside then coming further into the room after seeing it empty.

"Persephone, where are you. I have other things I need to d-" I was caught off guard as I was pushed up against the wall.

Her hands tangled in my hair as her lips pressed roughly against mine.

"What happened to drawing the line?" I questioned when she came up for air.

"You're known for crossing boundaries remember." She threw back and I laughed before she caught me off guard once more and slung me to the bed.

She was acting with such ferocity I was wondering whether it was because Hades was always too busy to give her the attention she needed, or if this is how she naturally is but by Hades being...well Hades, her fire is suppressed. She quickly rid me of my clothes before climbing on top of me. Her mouth attacked my neck as her hands roamed; pulling my hair, running them along my chest and abs, all the while she grinded her hips against me.

"Woah, slow down a bit." Even I was having a hard time keeping up with her desperate movements.

"Shut up and let me use you." She retorted as she lifted a bit to grab my cock and in one fluid motion positioned herself and sank down onto it.

A hiss left my lips and she moaned. She hadn't even begun but already her pussy was twitching around me. I teased her a bit by thrusting my hips and she placed her hands on my chest to try to still me.

"Let me do it." She growled and I conceded, folding my hands behind my head and giving her a cheeky smile.

She started slow at first which drove me crazy. After a while though, she was riding me rougher, adding a circular motion to her hips as she came down that had me pressing against all the right spots that had her on edge. My hands gripped her ass and guided her once she began to tire. I bent my legs slightly and began to piston my hips.

"Shhh-" She couldn't get the rest of the world out and that urged me on.

I stopped and she cried out.

"Up." I instructed tapping one of her thighs.

She climbed from my lap and I positioned her on her side, taking one of her legs and lifting it as I entered her this way. She was a screamer and I must have been doing a good job by the sound coming out of her mouth as she rocked her hips to match my thrusts.

*******

"I need a break." She gasped and I let up my torment.

She stood up from the bed shuddered then vanished down the hallway. She came back moments later looking refreshed and I smirked, this woman was a beast in bed and I don't see how Hades couldn't afford the time to spend with her. She pounced on me and I met her half way; her mouth was on my skin, marking and biting it as she tried to pin my wrists down to the bed.

I laughed used a bit more strength to move my wrists. I grabbed hers and pried it from my arm and when I had the other in the same hand her eyes widened.

"Did you seriously think you would keep the upper hand?" She looked up at me and our faces were inches apart as she snapped her teeth at me.

I yanked her arms up causing her to fall fully on top of me and I took that opportunity to mark her neck as well.

"Fours?"

I let her go and she got into position on her hands and knees. I groaned as I caressed her ass. I couldn't control myself as I looped my arms through her legs and brought her cunt closer to my face and teased her with my tongue. She gasped and moaned and even tried to crawl away from my probing tongue, without much success.

"H-Hermes." I paused and hummed.

"Please." She moaned.

I righted and positioned myself at her entrance.

"What are you waiting o-" Her last word was cut off with a moan as I swiftly entered her.

My pace was steady as I gripped her hips.

"Yes." She moaned when I pressed all the way inside and circled my hips.

She spasmed around me and it took a bit of concentration not to cum. I found my hand tangling in her hair and she responded by pushing back against me with a loud moan.

"Harder." I complied picking up my pace as I slightly tightened my grip in her hair.

Persephone cried out as she came undone, her pussy squeezing me tightly before letting go and spasming all over again. I didn't let up, even when she tried and failed to crawl away from me.

"You can't go anywhere." I laughed.

By this point she had crawled her way up the bed and now her face was pressed against the headboard. I smiled to myself as I started up my pace again. Her hands were slapping the headboard and gripping the sheets as I pounded into her relentlessly, reveling in the feeling of her spasming around me as she drew closer to another orgasm.

"Hermes. I'm gunna-" I pulled back as I felt the boundary between the realms fluctuate and suddenly I recalled the reason I was here in the first place.

"Why'd you stop?" She groaned.

"I remembered my message." I got from the bed and began to find my clothes.

"Out with it then so you can finish me off." She snapped running her fingers through her hair.

"Your mother's here." I finished dressing as she gave me a confused look.

The last thing I heard was her mother call out her name before I disappeared.


End file.
